


Foxy x Mangle

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is what it is like when you have a boyfriend and decide to play a horror game in front of him XD





	Foxy x Mangle

It was a wonderful day in the animatronic universe. Everyone was having a great time. And two animatronics were going to have a future that they weren’t expecting. Foxy was walking down the street, all by himself. Then he saw a beautiful animatronic white fox. She had a bit of pink as well. He immediately fell in love with her. A few days later, they got to know each other. He decided that since they new each other, it was time to ask her out. He was a little nervous though.

 

“Umm...hey Mangle?” Said Foxy. Mangle looked at him.

 

“What is it Foxy?” Asked Mangle. Foxy got down on one knee and held out a ring. Mangle gasped.

 

“I know we have known each other for a while, but I immediately fell in love with you. So Mangle, will you marry me?” Said Foxy. Mangle blushed.

 

“Yes!” Said Mangle happily. Foxy blushed as he put the ring on Mangle’s finger. Then they kissed. The kiss felt like it lasted forever. Then they stopped kissing. “How about you come to my place?” Said Foxy. Mangle blushed.

 

“Okay!” Said Mangle. So Foxy walked Mangle to his house. They spent the night together. Then Mangle decided to play a video game. Foxy was surprised to find out that she was going to play Sonic.exe. He knew that it was the scariest game he had. One he has never played, especially because of the warning. Foxy was afraid of what might happen.

 

“Mangle, I don’t think you should play that game...” Said Foxy. Mangle looked at him.

 

“Why? Do you think the creature will haunt you in your dreams?” Mangle Said. She giggled at that. Foxy rolled his eyes.

 

“No... but... what if he somehow gets out of the game and tries to kill you?” Said Foxy. Mangle laughed, but she sounded a little frightened.

 

“Well, I’m just gonna try to play it, although I know you can never win in this game.” Said Mangle. Foxy nodded.

 

Mangle inserted the disk and started the game. Foxy and Mangle sat on the couch. When Mangle pressed the start game button, Foxy curled into a ball. Mangle giggled quietly at him. Then Mangle selected Tails for the character. It said: Act 1- Hide and seek. She made the character start walking. It was fine at first, but then she started to see dead animals and blood everywhere. _Foxy was right! I should have never played this game!_ thought Mangle. But she continued to play the game anyways. Then the screen said: **Wanna play a game?**  Then the music became creepy. She moved her character and it started to pick up speed. She kept her character moving forward when she saw Sonic.exe chasing Tails. Then Tails was touched by Sonic.exe and Sonic.exe disappeared. Then Tails started crying and Sonic.exe appeared next to him, his claws ready to slice him in half. Then the screen went black and there was a scream. Then the screen said: **So many souls to play with, so little time. Would you agree?**  

 

Then she was sent back to the character selection screen. She chose Knuckles. It said: Act 2- You can’t run. _Actually, I can run. I’m running right now!_  Thought Mangle. She made her character move as fast as it could. Then Sonic.exe was in front of Knuckles. She tried to make the character run away, but she could barely go anywhere. Then she decided to run into Sonic.exe. He teleported behind Knuckles. She kept on making Knuckles run into Sonic.exe until Knuckles was panting. Then the screen said: **Found you!**  Then there was a scream and she was back to the character selection screen.

 

The last character she could be was Dr Eggman. For some reason, it didn’t say the title of the act or what act it was. It was just blank. Then she was playing as Dr Eggman in his base. Then she made her character run. It eventually ended up in front of Sonic.exe and the screen went black. Then there was a scream. Then the screen said: **Ready for round two, Mangle?**  Mangle gasped. Somehow, the game knew her name. She looked at Foxy who was also surprised.

 

“How in the world did that game know my name?” Asked Mangle. Foxy shrugged and shook in fear.

 

“I told you you shouldn’t have played the game. Now we are all doomed!” Said Foxy. Mangle sighed. “I should have known that this scary of a game is cursed...” Said Mangle. Foxy looked at her. They took the disc out, smashed it, and threw the pieces away.

 

“Well, That should get rid of it!” Said Foxy. Mangle sighed with relief and smiled at Foxy.

 

“That was scary, but we got rid of that stupid cursed disc.” Said Mangle. Foxy nodded in agreement. Then Mangle and Foxy kissed. This was a scary afternoon of playing a horror game and then throwing it away. But the cursed disc has already been played. It was only a matter of time before Sonic.exe would become real and find them...

**Author's Note:**

> TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL


End file.
